Kassius Gainus
Appearance Kassius is a young adult male with a slightly chubby body type, he is of average height, possessing slightly lanky legs and arms. However, his face gives him a very "Lean and Tired" look about him, with bags under his eyes, and seemingly sharp teeth, which are shown everytime he talks. His hair is usually kept short and brushed forward. He wears a black shirt underneath a light grey zip-up jacket. A pair of worn out blue pants adorn his lower body, finished with a pair of black sneakers, with white socks. He wears a pair of thick rimmed glasses which he usually relies on to hide behind. As "Psyche" he doffs his jacket and glasses, and swaps out his blue pants for a black pair, adding a pair of black gloves to the ensemble. Personality Kassius is very introverted, taking great steps to avoid socializing with people. He reluctantly talks to others if need be it. He's fiercely loyal to his family and others he's grown close to, taking great strides to help out if needed. He has a deep seeded determination for his main goal: Being famous for his music. While as "Psyche", his demeanor shifts, to that of a predator. Taking pleasure in watching others react to his music, he revels in their cheers and compliments. He becomes synthetic like the beats he produces, offering fake sentiments and thoughts to hide his own true feelings. If confronted about this, he usually plays it off as a "Stage" persona, scared to admit it may be something else. Weapons and Abilities Weapon: Blade Spinner Type: Long distance/Melee The Blade Spinner, is a junk weapon made for Kassius just in case of being attacked. It has two forms in which it takes, a gun and saw form. It's main utility while being used as a gun, is launching metal blades at a high velocity and speed. It's second form is more melee oriented, as the blade can be locked into place, continuously spinning like a saw. Kassius keeps this weapon in a holster next to the right side of his hip. He has little experience with actually using it. Abilities *Kassius is very intuitive on to when a fight is about to break out, knowing very well when to "Take flight or fight". *His actual hand to hand combat is mediocre at best, he often uses his weapon as a deterrent. *As "Psyche". Kassius is able to read people better, noting visible ticks and cues to them. He can and will manipulate this to his advantage. Backstory Kassius was born into a poor family, barely able to comply with many standards of living. Through it all however, he was taught to work hard to prosper, taking the lesson to heart; Kassius tried to support his family anyway possible. On his 17th birthday he discovered a very good skill with music. Thinking that this was a way to truly help his family, he tried his hand at being a DJ. However, this has led him to move away from home, facing the streets and different venues in search of a job. This caused him to embrace a "second self" as he calls it, to be more aggressive in his searchings: "Psyche" his new stage name. As of age 18, he has taken a number of odd jobs to send money back to his family, all the while still waiting for his chance to show the world what he's made of. Creator's notes *Kassius's name is a play on Gaius Cassius Longinus *His personality was thought of with "parasitic duality" in mind. *His stage name is from a Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale "The Psyche". Which is about a unamed artist who creates a beautiful statue, only to be forgotten in name, but not for his work. *His weapon is partly based on Metal Man's Metal Blades from the Megaman series. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character